This invention is concerned with a fuel supply system, particularly although not exclusively, since it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the invention is applicable also in such environments as heating systems, the invention is concerned with a fuel supply system for a diesel engine. The invention is also applicable to fuel injected gasoline engines, to turbine engines and possibly to conventional gasoline engines provided with a carburetor.
It is known that the inclusion of water particles trapped inside fuel oils will promote combustion and that in a diesel engine, NOX and particulate emissions are reduced and power is increased. Attempts have been made to create an emulsion ahead of the injector pump by the utilization of an ultrasonic reactor to which a mixture of oil and water is delivered. However, particularly in small, high speed diesels the emulsions have proven to have a very short life and it is questionable whether the emulsion would remain stable even long enough to permit it to enter the combustion zone. In these attempts it has been recognized that it is necessary that the water phase of the emulsion be finely divided at the point of combustion if effective burning is to be achieved. This fact holds true in any environment in which a mixture of oil and water is to be burned.